Rage Your Dream
Rage Your Dream is a song composed by m.o.v.e. The song is featured at the ending song for acts 1-14 of First Stage and is also heard in Act 15, when Shingo Shoji crashes during the race AE86 vs EG6. The song is heard a last time (in the First Stage) in Act 20, while Iketani was going to see Mako. It was also played in Fourth Stage at the end of the Act 24, while Takumi remembers Ryosuke and Toshiya's advice. The song is also heard for a last time as the ending song in the final episode of Initial D: Final Stage where Takumi Fujiwara drives his father's Impreza and is passed by a Toyota GT86. Occurrences Initial D: First Stage * Act 1: The Ultimate Tofu Store Drift * Act 2: Revenge! The Rumbling Turbo * Act 3: The Downhill Specialist Appears * Act 4: Into the Battle! * Act 5: Dogfight! * Act 6: A New Challenger * Act 7: A Racer's Pride * Act 8: Time's Almost Up! * Act 9: Battle to the Limit! * Act 10: The 5 Consecutive Hairpins * Act 11: The Dangerous Shingo Appears! * Act 12: The FR Killer * Act 13: Itsuki's First Date * Act 14: Evolving Drift * Act 15: Takumi's Fury * Act 20: The End of Summer Initial D: Fourth Stage * Act 24: Never-Ending Challenge Initial D: Final Stage * Act 4: Dream Initial D: Ryosuke Takahashi's Fastest Typing-theory * Credits theme Initial D Sound Files Vol 1 * Track 30 (as Rage your dream (Initial D Mix)) Initial D Vocal Battle * Track 9 (as Rage Your Dream (Lover's Mix)) (performed by Kazuki Yao and Michiko Neya) Initial D Fourth Stage Music Complete Box * Disc 4, Track 13 Initial D Final Best Collection * Track 3 Lyrics My pride says You gotta be wild and tough So no one intervene Never stop, I don’t want to stop Even if you cry Because of a sacrificed love Aim for the peak, Sweep the winding street Beep beep! The warning chime is so cheap! The sheep should clear the road ‘Cuz, I’m never gonna stop, Streak my dream Easy motivation is total stimulation You tried to escape, Anywhere is safety zone Something is within your grasp And something is forgotten Even if the world ends It will never change Beasty shout, No one can touch you Cross over now To the time of an intense dream Rage your dream, Split the darkness Like a streak to the peak Erase the freezing Darkness worldwide Rage your dream, And open the road Di-ding down, Another round never slow down A point 1 second knockdown Reverberations left behind, Disappear to the next town The losers are left in the dust Let’s ignore the constraints of logic A Streaker runs naked Across the street Something they would know Rage your dream, Continue on the unending road Don’t look back On your love or your past Go forward And you’ll shine brightly Rage your dream, You’re living in the now Category:Ending songs Category:Music